


More than that, apparently?

by LightofEvolution



Series: Dramionic Drift - variation of drabbles, varying frequency [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution
Summary: A little drabble about Hermione waking up and discovering she isn't alone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dramionic Drift - variation of drabbles, varying frequency [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432549
Comments: 32
Kudos: 100





	More than that, apparently?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I wrote this accidentally. It wasn't planned. It isn't long. And it isn't beta'ed, so excuse my mistakes. But since this is only a drabble, and the lovely members of the Restricted Section: Multi + Triads Only encouraged me to publish it, I decided to just do that.

So  _ warm _ . 

So  _ comfy _ . 

Hermione sighed as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. 

Someone behind her sighed back.

With a start, she sat up, immediately starting to groan when the sunlight hit her eyes and a murderous headache caught up with her. 

“Fuck,” she cursed, uncharacteristically, and pressed her eyes closed again.

“Fuck,” the Someone next to her echoed. The slight rustling of fabric told her they were also sitting upright now. 

Not daring to open her eyes, Hermione carefully reached for the person next to her. The voice was male and somehow familiar. 

Harry? 

No. She would have recognized his voice by one word alone. And he was her best friend. Despite that there had been a lot of rather unplatonical tension between them lately. 

Finally, her fingers found another hand. Warm, slightly calloused. A Quidditch player, at least occasionally. The thing was, she knew just one wizard except Harry that played Quidditch on a semi-regular basis that she could have landed in bed with.

“Draco?” she asked, squeezing his hand.

“Granger?” he replied, squeezing back. She had a feeling he, like her, had also left his eyes shut. 

“Yes.”

“Are you clothed?”

Hermione hadn’t thought of that until now. With the hand that wasn’t still clutching his, she reached under the blanket. Where she felt nothing but skin. 

“Nope.”

“I am, neither.”

Silence. 

“So what are you going to do now?” Draco sounded as confused as she felt.

“What about you two finally open your eyes and have breakfast with me?”

With a gasp that was mirrored by Draco, Hermione threw her eyes open.

“Harry!” 

“Potter!”

Harry grin was happy and turned mischievously when a blush on Hermione’s cheeks crept up. Because Harry was just as naked as Draco and her. And obviously quite content with the situation. Hermione tried very hard to keep her eyes from wandering. 

“That is my name. And you have both screamed it repeatedly last night.” Harry’s grin broadened, Hermione’s blush spread, and the squeeze of Draco’s hand became desperate. “Come on, coffee is waiting.” Harry turned around, and until he was out of sight, Hermione could see the toned behind of her best friend. Who was now more than that, apparently?

“Do you remember anything from last night?” she asked Draco and finally dared to look at him. And Merlin, was he gorgeous. All smirk and grey eyes and where did those abs come from?

But it was his character that had caused her to develop a crush on him the months since they started working together. A crush that was now more than that, apparently?

“All I remember is that we were out, the three of us, in Muggle London.”

“Yes, yes we were!” Her own memories slowly came back. Music. Dancing. Draco. Harry. Apparating to Grimmauld Place. Draco kissing Harry. Harry kissing her. She unzipping Draco’s trousers…

“Anyway. I can’t wait to remember the rest,” Draco said, pressed a short and sweet kiss on her lips, and scrambled off to follow Harry. And Hermione had the pleasure to see another male bum leaving for the kitchen. 

Slowly, she started to grin. She had no idea how she felt exactly right now, but she knew she felt good. Complete. A bit naughty.

With a giggle, she jumped out of bed and dashed after the two wizards. 

No, she couldn’t wait to remember either. Or repeat the memories. 


End file.
